Wearable user interfaces, e.g. Smart bracelets and smart rings, are being released in the market. These devices are designed to be always with the user and may be connected to a smartphone or a tablet. These devices provide new paradigms for interaction with smart devices because of the capability to detect gestures and movements of the wearer via integrated MEMS sensors (e.g. an accelerometer and a gyroscope). Other sensors that can be integrated provide the possibility for user input via, for example, touch-sensitive sensors, buttons or touchscreens. Furthermore, these devices are able to connect to other devices (e.g. via Bluetooth or ZigBee) and/or to the internet (e.g. via WiFi). Published patent application WO 2011011746 A1 discloses a wearable computing device comprising sensors for detecting gestures, for identifying commands from the gestures and for transmitting the commands to an electronic consumer device.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,068,011 B1 relates to systems and methods for interactively interfacing handheld devices and RFID. The method includes starting an application on a HHD for interfacing with RFID media, the HHD including a RFID reader, receiving user input relating to the storing of commands or messages of RFID media, creating one or more commands or messages based on the received user input, and storing the one or more commands or messages on a RFID media using the RFID reader.
DE 10 2006 047568 A1 relates to an identification mechanism of a control device which receives and identifies control functions for electrical devices for a user of the control device either directly from the electrical devices or through a central switching unit. The control device has an indicator to show the electrical device that can be controlled. The identification mechanism radiates identification signals through a transceiver mechanism to the electrical device or receives an identification of the selected electrical device that is indicated to the user.
U.S. patent application 2014/0266757 A1 relates to a media devices, which may include a plurality of RF transceivers, an audio system, and a proximity detection system. The RF transceivers and/or audio system may be used to wirelessly communicate between media devices and allow configuration and other data to be wirelessly transmitted from one media device to another media device. The proximity detection system may be configured to detect a presence of a user or multiple users and upon detecting presence, take some action defined by a user preference and/or environmental conditions around the media device. One or more user devices in proximity of the media device post detection may wirelessly communicate with the media device and the media device may orchestrate handling of content from those devices or from a wirelessly accessible location such as the Cloud or Internet.